Une main tendue
by Eanna Elendil
Summary: Elle semble haïr le monde qui l'entoure, les yeux qui se posent sur elle, sur ce qu'elle préfère cacher… Mais Olivier n'est pas dupe, il sent que derrière cette colère et cette amertume, c'est un appel à l'aide qui se dissimule. Alors il n'hésite pas, il lui tend une main secourable et espère qu'elle la saisira.


**Note d'auteur : Voilà ma fic écrite dans le cadre de l'Echange de Noël 2012 organisé sur HPF, pour Samantha Black !**

 **Un grand merci à Lucette pour avoir bêtaté cet OS ! :D Et puis encore un joyeux Noël à Samantha, 3 ans plus tard xD**

 **Bonne lecture !**

* * *

Olivier retint son souffle. Le score était serré, et le club de Flaquemare devait gagner ce match pour aller en demi-finale de la Ligue. Les Tapesouafles de Quiberon étaient des adversaires redoutables. Ils avaient plusieurs fois gagné la Coupe de la Ligue, et cette fois encore ils donnaient l'impression de n'avoir aucun doute sur leur victoire prochaine. Les Poursuiveurs se lançaient le Souafle à une vitesse fulgurante, et le suivre des yeux donnait le tournis à Olivier.

Il vit un des Poursuiveurs des Tapesouafles fondre vers lui – Morvan s'il ne se trompait pas – le Souafle sous le bras. Olivier avait oublié la dernière fois qu'il avait cligné des yeux, mais en cet instant, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre fraction de seconde d'inattention aussi fixa-t-il sans ciller le Breton qui arrivait sur lui. Morvan lança le Souafle de toutes ses forces. Tout se passa très vite. Olivier réagit au quart de tour et bloqua la balle du bout des doigts, grimaçant sous la douleur que cela lui causa. Au même moment, une explosion de clameurs retentit dans le stade. Olivier vit alors William Berry, leur Attrapeur, remonter en chandelle vers le ciel, le bras tendu haut au-dessus de sa tête, poussant un cri de triomphe.

Ils avaient gagné. Berry avait attrapé le Vif d'Or, grâce à lui Flaquemare remportait le match, ils allaient en demi-finale de la Ligue ! Fou de joie, Olivier atterrit en même temps que ses coéquipiers et se jeta dans leurs bras pendant qu'une des Poursuiveuses hurlait : « On a gagné ! On a gagné ! ».

~o~O~o~

Euphoriques, les joueurs de Flaquemare regagnèrent les vestiaires, après avoir serré la main des Français dont le capitaine les félicita. Olivier avait toujours bien aimé cette équipe, ils étaient fair-play et on aurait dit qu'ils jouaient principalement pour s'amuser, bien qu'il n'en fût rien.

Berry racontait pour la deuxième fois comment il avait attrapé le Vif d'Or :

— J'ai vu un petit éclat doré, mais très fugace, j'ai même cru avoir rêvé. Et puis j'ai agi à l'instinct ! J'ai piqué et je l'ai attrapé juste avant qu'il ne s'échappe ! Je n'en revenais pas ! Et tu aurais vu la tête de leur Attrapeur ! Ahuri qu'il était !

Olivier sourit. Berry en faisait toujours des tonnes dès qu'il s'agissait de se mettre en avant, mais à côté de ça, il se donnait à fond pour chaque match et ses « vantardises » étaient finalement justifiées la plupart du temps. Le Capitaine – et Batteur –, Tom Collins, s'avança vers Olivier qui se débarrassait de son équipement.

— Bravo pour cet arrêt, à la fin du match, lui dit-il. Même si Berry a attrapé le Vif d'Or en même temps, c'était remarquable !

Olivier lui sourit, fier d'être ainsi félicité. Il avait intégré l'équipe depuis plusieurs années déjà, mais Collins était avare de compliments et en recevoir était toujours quelque chose de très précieux. Il alla ranger son balai à la place qui lui était réservée et alla se doucher, heureux de se rafraichir un peu. Lorsqu'il sortit après s'être changé, une des Poursuiveuses, Morgan Fallon, l'intercepta en s'exclamant :

— Hep, Dubois ! Il y a une journaliste qui voudrait t'interviewer ! Dépêche-toi, elle n'a pas l'air commode. Tu la reconnaîtras facilement, elle a la moitié du visage caché par une longue mèche de cheveux. Encore une mode bizarre, sans doute.

Perplexe, Olivier vérifia rapidement dans un miroir qu'il était présentable et sortit du vestiaire. Une foule de journalistes était présente, tous venus interviewer le Capitaine ou l'Attrapeur. Lui était rarement le centre de l'attention, en tant que Gardien, même si son rôle était déterminant pour l'issue du match, comme tous ses coéquipiers. Il jeta un œil à la foule et aperçut, à l'écart des autres journalistes, la fille mentionnée par Morgan. Elle n'avait pas exagéré, c'était bien la moitié de son visage qui était masquée par une mèche de cheveux blonds. Elle avait une mine renfrognée, de celles qu'on a forcées à venir et qui ne font pas l'effort de faire bonne figure.

Olivier décida de ne pas se laisser impressionner. Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les filles, bien qu'il ne fût pas un grand débutant en la matière. Il avait eu quelques relations mais elles n'avaient jamais duré longtemps. Ses petites amies lui reprochaient toujours de leur préférer le Quidditch et elles le quittaient au bout de quelques mois. Il devait bien avouer qu'elles n'avaient pas tellement tort. Le Quidditch était sa passion, il ne vivait que pour cela. Voler sur un balai, être grisé par la vitesse, ressentir la tension pendant chaque match…

Il s'avança vers la journaliste qui releva vers lui son visage maussade. Il eut le sentiment de l'avoir déjà vue, mais fut bien incapable de se rappeler où. Peut-être une de leurs supportrices qui était un jour venue lui demander un autographe… Il ne creusa pas la question plus avant et la salua.

— Bonjour, on m'a dit que vous vouliez me voir, dit-il d'une voix à la fois amicale et ferme afin de lui montrer que son sale caractère le laissait indifférent.

— Oui, répondit la jeune femme avec lassitude. Je travaille pour _Sorcière Hebdo_ , j'ai été chargée de vous interviewer.

Olivier fronça les sourcils. Un journal féminin ? Cela ne lui disait rien de bon. Il devrait encore répondre à des questions stupides sur son célibat, sur ses passions en dehors du Quidditch, sur le type de filles qu'il aimait… Bref des futilités dont il avait horreur ! La journaliste n'avait cependant pas l'air disposée à beaucoup discuter, ce serait sans doute vite expédié.

— Bien… répondit Olivier. On peut aller un peu plus loin si vous voulez.

— Hm, répondit-elle sans lever les yeux vers lui.

Il avait l'étrange sensation qu'elle avait peur de croiser son regard. C'était peut-être de la timidité, mais si tel était le cas, elle n'aurait pas dû faire du journalisme. Il haussa les épaules alors qu'elle s'éloignait, se disant que c'était encore une énième fille au sale caractère, comme celles qu'il avait essayé de comprendre pendant quelques temps sans succès, avant d'abandonner le combat. Les brèves aventures lui convenaient, finalement. A vingt-sept ans passés, il ne ressentait pas encore le besoin de se poser, et comptait bien jouer encore plusieurs années au Quidditch.

— Ici, ça vous va ? lui demanda la jeune femme en lui désignant un banc à plusieurs mètres de la foule.

Olivier acquiesça et s'y assit avec elle.

— Bien, je m'appelle Lavande Brown, journaliste pour Sorcière Hebdo, marmonna-t-elle d'une voix d'automate. J'ai une dizaine de questions à vous poser.

Lavande Brown… Pendant qu'elle sortait son calepin, Olivier réfléchit. Il connaissait ce nom, il l'avait déjà entendu. Plusieurs fois même… Désireux de ne pas perdre de temps à se torturer l'esprit, il lui posa la question de but en blanc :

— Excusez-moi, on se connaît ?

Elle leva enfin les yeux vers lui. Il y vit un regard vif mais teinté de beaucoup de tristesse.

— Oui, j'étais en troisième année quand l'équipe de Gryffondor a gagné la Coupe de Quidditch, j'appartenais moi-même à cette maison.

— C'est vrai ? répondit Olivier. On peut se tutoyer, alors, après tout on s'est pas mal côtoyés.

— Je ne préfère pas, merci, répondit Lavande d'une voix morne. Distance professionnelle, vous comprenez ? J'évite la familiarité.

Déstabilisé, Olivier acquiesça néanmoins. Il fouilla dans ses souvenirs pendant qu'elle lui posait ses questions auxquelles il répondait sans réfléchir tant elles étaient inintéressantes. Lavande Brown… Il n'avait pas de souvenirs d'elle à Gryffondor. A vrai dire, à cette époque, seules comptaient pour lui l'Équipe de Quidditch et les études – bien qu'il mît celles-ci au second plan à de trop nombreux moments.

— Est-ce que vous… commença Lavande, mais elle s'interrompit soudain.

Olivier attendit, indécis. Au moment où il allait l'inviter à poursuivre, Lavande jeta son calepin au sol en s'écriant :

— Par Merlin je n'ai jamais vu de questions aussi ridicules ! Comment peut-on lire de pareilles imbécillités ?! Qu'est-ce que les lectrices peuvent avoir à faire de votre couleur préférée ou de votre pointure, sérieusement ?

— Eh bien… A vrai dire je me le suis toujours demandé aussi… répondit Olivier avec un demi sourire.

Lavande eut l'air de se calmer et il vit un semblant de sourire fendre ses lèvres. Elle ramassa son calepin avec lassitude, tenant sa mèche de cheveux contre son visage. Olivier se retint de lever les yeux au ciel. Non seulement cette coiffure était passablement ridicule mais qu'elle refusât de montrer l'autre partie de sa figure l'était encore plus.

Comme elle allait lui poser sa dernière question, la foule de journalistes près des vestiaires se mit en mouvement et ils passèrent devant eux, leur nombre et leur agitation provoquant un courant d'air. La mèche de Lavande se souleva brusquement.

Alors Olivier les vit. Des cicatrices lui barraient la moitié du visage, du menton à la tempe. Son œil avait visiblement été épargné, même si une balafre courait de son sourcil à sa pommette. Il resta sans voix. Plus encore lorsqu'elle remit précipitamment sa mèche en place et le fusilla du regard comme pour le cas où il s'aviserait de faire un commentaire. Mais Olivier était trop choqué pour se soucier de ses avertissements muets.

— Qui vous a fait ça ? demanda-t-il d'une voix brisée.

— Ca vous regarde ? cracha-t-elle avec agressivité.

— Je me posais juste la question…

— Posez-vous moins de questions à l'avenir, et contentez-vous de voler devant vos stupides buts pour empêcher le Souafle d'entrer. Oh et puis j'en ai assez de cette interview ridicule, j'en ai assez de ce travail, de ce journal pathétique, j'en ai marre !

Elle se leva brusquement et fourra toutes ses affaires dans son sac avant de partir d'un pas vif sans le saluer. Olivier resta sur le banc, hébété. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu le temps de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Était-ce vraiment le fait qu'il ait vu ses cicatrices qui la mettait dans cet état ? Mais cette interrogation fut vite supplantée par les autres questions qui se bousculaient dans son esprit.

Qui avait bien pu lui faire ça ? Était-ce seulement une personne ? Peut-être s'était-elle blessée gravement ! Oui, un sort qui aurait mal tourné, par exemple… Et puis si tel était le cas, il pouvait concevoir qu'on ne veuille pas montrer de telles cicatrices, mais pourquoi refuser d'en expliquer la cause ? Il ne comprenait pas.

Plus il y pensait, plus son visage tuméfié lui rappelait quelque chose. Peut-être l'avait-il déjà croisée dans la rue, avec ces cicatrices. Il n'aimait pas laisser des questions sans réponse aussi se leva-t-il du banc et courut dans la direction vers laquelle elle était partie pour la rattraper. Il n'eut pas à chercher bien longtemps. Elle avait emprunté un couloir qui menait à une sortie mais s'était arrêtée aussitôt après le virage pour se recroqueviller sur le sol contre le mur.

Olivier hésita un moment. Il avait vu à quoi pouvait ressembler une de ses sautes d'humeur, et se demandait comment elle réagirait s'il insistait pour connaître l'origine de ces cicatrices épouvantables. Il posa néanmoins sa main sur son épaule et elle releva la tête en sursautant. Sa mèche était mouillée de quelques larmes et son œil visible rougi par les pleurs. Elle l'essuya rapidement du revers de la main avant de se redresser.

— Fiche-moi la paix, siffla-t-elle.

Il ne releva pas ce soudain tutoiement mais décida de faire de même.

— Je veux simplement savoir ce qui t'est arrivé, dit-il d'une voix calme. Je ne suis pas un curieux, je ne te considère pas comme un phénomène de foire. On était ensemble à Poudlard, dans la même maison, c'est… normal que ça m'intéresse non ?

Elle ne répondit pas, se contentant de lui jeter un regard incendiaire. Puis soudain toute colère disparut de son visage et elle soupira en s'appuyant contre le mur. Elle écarta la mèche de son visage et Olivier ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur devant l'étendue des dégâts, en se disant que cette fille avait été jolie. Ses yeux étaient d'un bleu éclatant, ses traits étaient fins, et ses longs cheveux blonds parachevaient ce beau tableau. Mais ces cicatrices… Il ressentit une profonde haine à l'égard de ce qui avait pu lui faire ça.

— C'est affreux, n'est-ce pas ? dit-elle avec un maigre sourire ironique. Ca te fait peur ?

Elle lui avait jeté cette dernière phrase au visage, comme pour le défier de répondre par la positive. Mais sa réponse fut tout ce qu'il y avait de plus sincère.

— Non. Qui t'a fait ça ?

— Fenrir Greyback, marmonna-t-elle.

Il y avait une telle haine dans sa voix qu'il crut qu'elle allait la reporter sur lui. Mais il n'en fut rien.

— C'était pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, reprit Lavande. J'avais dix-huit ans, je n'étais qu'une étudiante. Qu'est-ce que je pouvais faire contre lui, sérieusement ? Il s'est jeté sur moi alors que je venais de tomber d'un balcon, la proie facile... Cet homme… il n'est pas humain, c'est une espèce de bête, sa part de loup-garou a pris le pas sur sa part humaine. Je ne me souviens de rien après qu'il s'est jeté sur moi.

Elle se tut. Sa voix s'était brisée sur ces derniers mots. Olivier choisit de ne pas la laisser continuer. D'autant qu'à présent, il se remémorait parfaitement le jour où il avait vu Lavande avec ces cicatrices. Il avait participé à la Bataille de Poudlard lui aussi. Et de loin il avait aperçu l'amie d'Harry chuter du balcon après avoir combattu un Mangemort, et Greyback se précipiter vers elle. Il l'avait alors pris pour une quelconque créature mi-humaine mi-animale, mais comprenait désormais à quoi était due cette impression.

Et il avait vu Lavande, il avait vu les blessures sur le côté droit de son visage, ruisselant de sang. Il avait alors pensé qu'elle était morte. Mais elle était là aujourd'hui, face à lui, et défigurée à vie.

— Qu'est devenu Greyback ? demanda-t-il en contrôlant la colère qui montait en lui.

— Envoyé à Azkaban, répondit Lavande. Détention à perpétuité.

Olivier acquiesça. Lavande semblait à nouveau parfaitement calme. Et Olivier ne put s'empêcher de penser que malgré ces terribles cicatrices, elle demeurait jolie. Il n'avait toujours aucun souvenir d'elle adolescente, après tout la dernière fois où il avait été susceptible de la voir sans ces blessures, c'était lors de sa troisième année, elle avait alors treize ans. Il n'accordait déjà pas d'attention aux filles de septième année, alors celles de troisième année…

— Tu es journaliste depuis longtemps ? demanda-t-il, désireux de changer de sujet.

— Non, depuis un an seulement.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as fait, avant ?

— J'ai… voyagé, répondit-elle d'une voix énigmatique, le regard soudain rêveur.

Olivier n'insista pas, sentant qu'elle ne voulait pas s'étendre sur le sujet. Ils restèrent silencieux un long moment. Lavande remit sa mèche devant son visage et remit son sac sur son épaule.

— Bon, soupira-t-elle. Contente de t'avoir revue, et désolée pour tout à l'heure. J'ai des sautes d'humeur assez fréquentes. Greyback est un loup-garou après tout, il ne pouvait pas seulement me défigurer.

— Tu es… commença Olivier, abasourdi.

— Non, non, répondit Lavande en esquissant un sourire. Il n'était pas transformé quand il m'a blessée, mais j'ai quand même quelques séquelles, notamment ces sautes d'humeur.

— Et… quoi d'autre ?

— Oh, je chasse moi-même ma nourriture, maintenant. Je traque les lapins dans la forêt, et les bébés licornes aussi…

Olivier écarquilla les yeux, consterné, sans parvenir à déterminer si elle plaisantait ou non…

Mais il vit soudain un éclat de malice passer dans le regard de Lavande et sourit. Il éprouvait un certain soulagement à la voir faire de l'humour. Elle sourit à son tour, un vrai sourire, chose qu'elle ne semblait pas avoir fait depuis longtemps car ses lèvres restaient un peu figées, comme engourdies. Elle passa une main dans ses cheveux, comme embarrassée puis marmonna :

— Bon… Je vais y aller, je crois. Ils attendent mon interview.

Elle lui adressa un signe hésitant de la main avant de tourner les talons et s'éloigner dans le couloir. Olivier regarda ses cheveux blonds onduler au gré de ses pas. Il resta indécis quelques secondes. Puis…

— Lavande ! l'appela-t-il de sa voix de stentor.

Elle fit volte-face, l'air surpris. Olivier s'efforça de ne pas se démonter et ajouta :

— Est-ce que… est-ce que tu es libre demain soir ?

Lavande écarquilla les yeux, visiblement stupéfaite. Olivier se demanda si on l'avait seulement invitée à sortir une fois depuis cinq ans… Elle acquiesça, hésitante.

— Ca te dirait de dîner avec moi ? reprit Olivier en tentant d'affirmer sa voix. Je connais un pub sympa dans une rue adjacente au Chemin de Traverse…

Il eut soudain l'impression que Lavande allait fondre en larmes. Mais au contraire, elle sourit. Pas un simple sourire, non. Celui-ci illumina la partie visible de son visage, son œil bleu scintilla et elle opina vivement du chef. Olivier se sentit étrangement heureux de provoquer chez elle un tel bonheur…

— On dit huit heures ? dit-elle d'une voix tremblante.

Olivier acquiesça, le cœur battant. Lavande lui adressa alors un signe joyeux de la main et tourna à nouveau les talons. Peut-être était-ce dû à son imagination, mais Olivier avait l'impression que son pas était plus léger qu'auparavant, on aurait presque dit qu'elle dansait…

* * *

 **Note de fin : Alors ? J'ai beaucoup aimé écrire cet OS, j'espère que vous avez pris autant de plaisir à le lire ! Et si certains s'interrogent sur les voyages qu'a faits Lavande... eh bien vous pouvez aller lire mon crossover _The mad man with a box_ dont le 1er chapitre est en ligne ;)**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé ! Merci d'avoir lu !**


End file.
